Of girls and autobots
by xXHides-girlxX
Summary: My first FanFic! All about how I met the Autobots, fall in love with one etc.. Enjoy! R&R! :) Warnings: Strong language/ PART FIVE IS UP! It is mostly about Ironhide, Optimus, Gem (a very good friend of mine) and me :D
1. Chapter 1

Of _girls _and **Autobots**

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own anything!

Ironhide, Transformers and lore belong to Hasbro/Takara ã

All rights reserved by Hasbro/Takara ã

Universe: Movie

Pairings: Human x Robot

Warnings: strong language, mild sexual themes (later), violence (later)

Characters: Ironhide, Stella, Gemma, other Autobots (and Decepticons later)

Note: This story is based on the RP with my best DA friend Gemma1993. Check her out! She's pretty cool J

This is my first FanFic!

No rude comments!

Constructive Criticism is gladly seen.

**Part one- Familiar faces and a kiss**

"Hey Gemma!" I shouted at my best friend. "Whatcha thinking about this?" I showed the young woman my newest Artwork. The blond girl walked over to me. She smiled when she saw my Picture. "Hey Ironhide!" she yelled. "Get your aft over here and look at this!"

**: **_Flashback _**:**

_4 months earlier_

"Believe me Stella! I´m not kidding you!" Gemma explained. I just shooked my head in disbelieve. "Sorry, but- I just can´t believe that you´re working at an Army-base near Diego Garcia." I answered. Gem, that´s her nickname, sighed.

"Listen," I started again. "I know you now for over one year and _now_ you´re tellin´ me that you work with the Army? Why not earlier?"

"That´s difficult Stella." Gem told me. "I couldn´t tell you it because… uhm. Oh well just drive and you´ll see!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed the gas pedal.

After two more hours of driving and discussing, we arrived a small coast. "Where exactly are we?" I asked skeptic. Gemma smirked, but said nothing.

"Let me guess. We´ll arrive an Army- base called NEST where giant Robots walking ´round. I´ll meet Major Lennox, he will tell me that you are working with Optimus Prime, bla bla bla…." I said with a disbelieving groan.

Gem wiped a blonde strand away and nodded. "Could say so."

I hammered my foot onto the brake. The tires of my small Suzuki screeched loud before we stopped. "What?!" I yelled. Gemma laughed. "Calm down Stella. We still have three miles to drive. C´mon."

I shook my head. I was confused, pissed and just couldn´t believe what my best friend told me there!

_She's making fun of you. This can´t be true. No! Autobots don´t exist! Or? No! They're just animated Robots from a movie! _I thought.

But Gem looked so serious. Could it be…?

Three miles later, Gem told me to turn left. We drove along a small, wavy path. I could see big skid marks. Only Army-vehicles have this big tires…

Okay, I started believing her that she was working for the Army. But NEST? Really? I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. Gem just sat there and stared out of the window.

Five minutes later I had to stop. There was a tall chain-link fence in our way. Black uniformed soldiers stood in front of it. They were armed, of course and looked distrustful at my car. Gemma stepped out and waved friendly at the soldiers. She talked a while with them, before one turned around, running to giant hangar. I felt uncomfortable. Curious I looked at the Base. It was a tall building. Tall enough for Robots?

I sighed and shooked my head…again. This couldn't be real.

After several minutes the soldier returned. In company with a man I used to know…

I shortly thought about it. His face looked kinda familiar to me. He had dark hair, a small pointed nose and smiled friendly at Gem.

_Oh my god!_ I thought. No…this can´t be real…no… was this really the man I thought he was? Gemma gestured me to step out.

With shaking legs I hopped out of my car and walked over to the her. "You must be Stella. Nice to meet you. I´m Major Lennox." My jaw dropped. Major Lennox? THE Major Lennox? Major friggin´ Lennox?! From the movie _Transformers_? I blushed. "Uhm hi. Nice to meet ya too." Shyly I waved at him and his soldiers.

"Gem told me already something about you. She said you still won´t believe that we´re NEST." I blushed even more! "Uhm…yeah?"

"Well, listen. What I´ll tell you now, is beyond top secret, okay? Tell nobody about it. What you´ll see is… very special."

I just nodded. I felt like a kid who´s told that Santa Claus climbs trough the chimney at Christmas-night.

Lennox pulled out a small card of plastic. "Please wear this visitor-pass. We just have to do some formality."

I looked questioning at Gem. "You know… tell Pentagon that you´re a member of NEST and so on…" She answered.

My eyes grew wide. I´m a member of this fucking Army- unit?!

"I know this must sound crazy to you. I hope you´re feeling well." Lennox said.

Feeling well? Was he kidding me?! Of course I felt well!

"Uhm yeah thanks." I pretend to look calmed. Actually I was a bit surprised how easily I had become a part of all this. Seriously, was it normal that a top secret Army-unit allowed a stranger to step into their quarters so easily?

"Please excuse me. I need to phone Pentagon." Lennox left us at the entrance.

"Well Stella. How does it feel to be member of NEST?" Gem asked me with a big smirk. I nudged her. "It´s…awesome! I mean…wow! This is…." "Stunning?" she finished my sentence. I smiled. "Yeah."

Ten minutes later the Major came back and showed me the way into the Base. "Welcome at NEST, Miss." I was stunned. Actually it looked like a usual hangar. Grey walls, a long hallway, some soldiers… But there was one big difference. Giant Robots walking around!

Well… I didn't saw them for the first hour. But only the fact that they were here made me unbelievable happy.

Gem, Lennox and me entered a small room. Looked like the meeting room.

"Please take a seat." The major said with a smile. I did how I was told. Nervous I looked around. Gemma placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don´t worry. You just have to fill out some forms. And then you'll meet our special team." She winked. I gulped, but smiled.

As Gem told me I had to get over some forms. Insurance, top secret informations, Pentagon etc…

After I signed the last form Will Lennox accompanied us to a big entrance hall. It was colored white. I saw the american flag, uniformed soldiers and the NEST insignia. It showed the Autobot sign inside a black circle with the slogan **If I tell you, I have to kill you.** I giggled. Gem looked at me and nudged my shoulder. I looked up. My eyes grew wide. Not because of the metal stages were important looking men and women were walking around. It was because of the tall Robot standing in front of it. My jaw dropped. Red and blue paint with these familiar air brush flames?

"Oh my god" I whispered. Gemma laughed. I was standing next to Optimus Prime. OPTIMUS PRIME! He was real! I nearly fainted. But in fact that this would be pretty embarrassing I tried not to. My legs were shaking badly, I felt my throat drying. I gulped.

And then, he turned around. Optimus fucking Prime turned to me and smiled!

"Hello. My name is-"

I didn't let him finish. "Optimus Prime!" I screamed excited. I laughed and tried to breath. "Oh my god! I´m so happy to see you! This is so awesome!"

Prime chuckled. " I understand. Welcome to NEST." "Oh uhm my name is Stella. Nice to meet ya!" I still don´t know what my face looked like but Gemma laughed so hard when I met Prime for the first time.

After one hour of calming me and introducing the other Autobots I sat down on the ground. This was so surreal. But true! The Autobots existed! I just met my idols, my hero's… I still couldn't find the right words.

Willingly I remember the day were I become a member of all this.

**: **_End of Flashback _**:**

Ironhide looked down to Gem and stepped closer. "Look what Stella has drawn." She pointed at me. Proud I lifted my newest Artwork up, so Ironhide could scan it easier. It showed me sitting on his shoulder.

The black Mech kneeled down. "Good job Stella. I like it." He said. I smiled.

Hide and me fastly became friends, after Gem introduced me to him. Tough we were friends, it doesn´t meant that he was always nice to us.

We often quarreled or made fun of each other. Actually Hide was okay, but sometimes he was the biggest asshole on the damn planet.

But he was also the hottest thing on this planet! Well, in my opinion….

Only Gem knew what I really felt for the trigger-happy Mech. I´d never tell him that! Too strange and embarrassing.

Ironhide smiled back and turned around. We were outside of the base, at a small shooting area. You can always find Hide here.

I shuddered a little when he smiled. It looked so damn sexy. I bit my lower lip. Gem giggled and nudged me. "Tell him!" I fastly shooked my head. "Are ya insane?! No! I can´t tell him something like that." I snapped.

Hide stopped and turned his head a little. "Tell me what?" Shocked I gulped. "Oh uh…nothing´…. No really. Nothing important."

Gemma rolled her eyes but said not a word. I looked pissed at her. "Would ya stop talking so loud about that?!" She laughed. "Stella. Why are you hiding your feelings? I know you like him. Much. That´s not forbidden."

I grunted. "Yeah but it´s also not normal!" The blond woman sighed. "Stella! What are you more afraid of? Loosing him as a good friend or getting rejected by him?" I looked down. "Both." Gem smiled kind. "Aww. Don´t be so afraid." I shrugged. I felt Hide was looking at us.

"Hey Gem!", he finally shouted. "Can ask you something?" The girl nodded. "Sure. What is it?" Hide looked at me then back to her. "Under four optics -

uhm eyes." Gemma raised an eyebrow, but stepped away from me.

"So?" she asked the Mech. "Well, Christmas time is coming…uhm…and I´d like to give Stella a small present. Like I gave you last year. But I dunno what she likes." He answered sheepish. Gem smirked. "Well she likes rock music. You could buy her the newest CD of her favorite band." "Hm she told me that she already has the new Album." The black Mech shifted from foot to foot.

Curious I watched them. What the hell was he asking for? "Hey guys! Watcha talkin´ about?"

Hide grunted. "Just a second Stella!" Turning to Gem. "So? Any other ideas?"

The girl shrugged. "She also likes Transformers. May you can get her a poster, or something other?" "Good idea. I´ll ask Lennox if he´d drive into the city and looks out for something like that." "Okay then."

Meanwhile I was getting bored. "Hey guys! I´m dying here because of loneliness!"

Ironhide rolled his optics. "Yeah, yeah. Stop complaining." Both were coming back to me. "So" I asked. "What were ya talking ´bout?" The Mech sighed. "Nothing that interests you." I braced my hands on my hips. "Oh really?" "Yeah really!" he snapped back. "That´s mean. I also tell you everything I talk about!" I said angry. "That´s not even true!" I winced. He was right.

I didn't told him everything. And I would never do.

I wanted to say something else, but didn't found the words. I just sighed and walked away. "I´m tired of arguing with you." Ironhide snorted. "Really?" I whirled around. "Yeah! Really! Why are ya always so bitchy?"

Hide looked surprised. "What?" "Yeah, got that right! You´re an asshole!"

Gem looked at me. "Stella! Calm down!" But Hide just laughed. "I know I am."

My jaw dropped. "Oh how awesome! The big asshole knows he is one!"

Gemma still tried to calm me. "Stella, please…"

Hide snorted. "Yeah I know I am. And I don´t care. I like myself."

Gem looked up to him. "But you don´t have to be an asshole all the time."

Hide shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "What?" The Mech asked. "You´re unbelievable." I answered annoyed. Ironhide smirked. I know…"

That´s it! "Oh my god! You´re so damn arrogant! Argh!" I whirled around and stormed away. "Oh yeah very adult…" I heard him saying. "Shut up!" I yelled.

Now Ironhide was also pissed. "No! Sorry but that´s the way I am! If you have problem with it piss off!" "Who do you think you are?" I shouted back. "I´m Ironhide! You crazy Femme!" "I´m not a Femme! I´m a woman! _Woman_! Can you say that word you stupid punkass!" Hide growled.

Gem just watched us with a shocked expression. "Stop talkin´ to me like that Stella!" Ironhide shouted. "I talk to you how I want!" I snapped back.

"You´re just a bitch sometimes!" "Yeah and you are a dirty swine!" "You´re so pissy!" He yelled. My head nearly exploded. "And you´re so fucking sexy!"

"What?!" Hide looked at me like I lost my mind. I just covered my mouth. "Oops…"

Gem started laughing. I glared at her then at Ironhide. "Uhm…sorry. I didn't meant to-" "It´s okay." He interrupted me. I blushed. Hide also looked a bit embarrassed.

"You guys are cute." Gemma said. Ironhide and me chuckled sheepish.

Gem sighed and grabbed my arm. "Hey wha-wait!" I shouted when she pulled me away. "Stella. You need to tell him. Now" I strongly shooked my head. "No. I can´t." "Stella! You have to! C´mon."

"What´s the matter?" I heard Hide asking. Finally Gem made the first step. "Hide, she needs to tell you something. Get over here."

Ironhide did how he was told. He raised an optic ridge and glared at me. I blushed-again. "Uhm….this is kinda difficult." I started. Hide sighed impatient. "I..uh..well. I…" "Oh Femme c´mon! What´s wrong?" He asked. "I discovered feelings for someone…" The black Mech looked annoyed. "And that was all you couldn't tell me?" "These someone is you!" I yelled. Hide´s optics grew wide. Gem giggled. "I know this sounds crazy and exaggerated. I feel really bad. I know you'll never have the same feelings for me. And I understand that. I bet there's a Femme waiting for you. Isn´t it?" I asked sad.

Ironhide kneeled down and smiled. "No. Actually there is no Femme." I tried to smile. "But still. I´m a human and you´re an Autobot." Hide shrugged. "So what." "It´s nice that you take it easy. I guess it would be the best if I won't talk to you the next days," I wanted to turn around. I felt like I´m going to cry. But Hide didn't gave me a chance. He grabbed my chin with one metallic finger and pulled me close to his faceplate. I nearly fainted when our lips met for a small kiss. I saw Gemma smirking. I gasped when he pulled away. He smiled kind. I blushed and looked up into his faceplate. God…his smile. It was so attractive.

"Seems like we have a new perfect couple." Gemma said. I glared at her. "Har har!" "What? I´m serious!" she replied. Ironhide chuckled. I leaned forward and whispered into his audio unit: "I love you."

To be continued….


	2. A fun fair and a holoform

Of _girls _and **autobots**

Warnings: strong language

**Part two- A fun fair and a holoform **

I just stood there and looked up into Ironhide´s azure blue optics. I couldn´t find the right words to describe what happened to me in this moment.

I was just happy. Unbelievable happy. Though I knew how crazy this all was…

Seriously, getting kissed by an extraterrestrial Robot wasn't a normal thing.

Hide looked down to me. He smiled kind.

I felt Gemma was smirking. I turned around and glared at her.

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Oh nothing. You two are just cute."

I blushed. Ironhide chuckled. I got a slight shiver because of his deep, gruff voice. Oh…this laugh, this voice, these scars…

_No! _I said to myself. _You´re not getting horny in front of your best friend and your new boyfriend! _

Wow. That sounded strange. My boyfriends was a 21 feet tall, black Robot with big cannons on both arms and a little aggression problem…

To break the silence I cleared my throat and looked at Gem.

"So uh… We still have some free time to spare. What would ya like to do?"

The blond woman brooded shortly, then answered: "There's a small fun fair. Maybe seven miles away. How about that?"

"Oh yes!" I replied. "I love fun fairs. What about you Hide?"

The mech shrugged. "Hm.. Why not. Okay."

"Uhm, there's just one, little problem." I noted.

Gem and Hide looked at me with confused expressions.

"I guess it wouldn't be the best, if hundreds of people see Hidey here." I pointed at my Mech.

"Hidey?!" The black Mech repeated with a pissed sound in his voice.

I giggled.

„C´mon. Just a joke. But seriously." I said. „That could be a small problem, right?"

„Yeah, but it won't be if I use my Holoform." Ironhide answered.

„Holo- what?" I asked.

„It´s a projection of a human body." Hide explained. „I don´t use it often."

I looked surprised at him. „Wow… sounds nice. So, could you use it now?"

„Sure." he answered.

„You won't be disappointed." Gem whispered at me. I glared at her, but smirked.

**: **_Flashback_ **:**

_4 months earlier_

Three weeks after I met the Autobots for the first time, I stood on one of the metal stages and talked with Prime when Ironhide entered the hangar.

„Ironhide." His leader said with his deep, baritone voice. „I need to talk to you."

The black mech shrugged and followed Optimus. Gem and I looked questioning at each other.

„Ironhide. I want you to be Stella´s guardian." Prime explained.

„What?" The weapon specialist shouted. „Why? I´m already Lennox guardian."

Prime nodded understanding. „I know. But Stella has no guardian. And I fear that the Decepticons will notice soon that we have another human ally. Sideswipe can watch over Lennox's wife and child."

Ironhide snorted. „It´s enough also to keep an optic on Gemma. If I have to take care of both I´ll need more furlough."

Prime chuckled. „I know you don´t like it."

„Why can´t you be her guardian?" Hide asked.

„I have to stay here at the base. I´m sorry Ironhide. But I ask you as a friend. Would you please watch over Stella?"

Ironhide sighed. „Fine."

**: **_End of Flashback _**:**

Curious I waited until Hide showed me his Holoform. It took a few seconds, after he transformed into his altmode. Gem looked at me and smirked. Impatient I hopped from foot to foot.

And then: He stepped out. My jaw dropped.

In front of me stood a tall, muscular man with short, black hair, blue eyes, a trimmed beard around his chin and probably the sexiest smile ever!

„Wow…" I whispered. Gem giggled and looked at Hide.

„Told you she´ll be flabbergasted."

Hide chuckled. „Well? What do ya say Stella?"

I closed my mouth and blushed. „Uhm. You look…good. Very good."

He really did. He wore a simple, grey shirt, black jeans and…chucks?

The mech smiled. „Thanks. I pretend to. So, would you two like to get to these fun fair now?"

Gem and me answered simultaneous: „Yay!"

We laughed.

„Okay, get in the car. I´ll drive you." The human Ironhide said.

Gemma and me nodded and hopped into the tall Pick-up.

I considered my Mech when he jumped into his altmode. Gem´s head peeked between the seats. She looked a little confused.

„Why is your holoform still here Hide? I thought it would fade when you´re in your altmode."

„Yeah actually it does. But I can control it." he explained.

I was fascinated. He looked like the perfect man. I couldn´t even see his scars. Wich was actually a bit sad. I always liked his scars.

After several minutes we arrived a parking spot near the fun fair. I could hear the loud music and the laugh of hundreds of people. Gemma, Hide and me stepped out and looked around.

„Oh wow! Looks very nice, hu?" Gem asked. I nodded and made my way down to the colorful booths. I smelled the aroma of candy floss, burned almonds and gingerbread. Behind me Ironhide looked curious around. Though it was very noisy and loud, I loved the atmosphere.

I walked next to Hide and shouted: „Wow! Very loud!"

„What?" he asked.

„I said it´s very loud!" I shouted back.

He looked questioning at me. I just tried to answer again, when he pulled me behind a fair wagon.

I smiled. „I said it´s very loud here."

The mech nodded. „True."

Shortly before he had the chance to kiss me I turned around and looked out for Gem.

„Uh, where is Gemma?" I asked flustered.

„I thought she was right behind you." Hide answered.

„Yeah, but she's not here. Shit! Gem?!" I shouted scared. I don´t wanted to lose my best friend at a fun fair.

„Gem!" Ironhide roared, trying to overdo the voices of hundred other people.

„Oh god…" I whispered anxious. Where the hell was she?

Ironhide craned his neck, searching for the blonde girl. „I see her!" He yelled and stormed forward.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me trough the crowd.

Gem stood at a small candy floss booth and looked as scared as me.

„Gem!" I shouted happy. The woman turned around and smiled relieved.

„There you are! I thought I lost you two." She said.

„Same here." I replied and hugged her.

„You need a little bell around your neck." Hide said, chuckling.

I nudged him and looked back to Gem.

„Now that we're here…what would you like to do?"

Gem and Hide shrugged. I grimaced.

„How about the shooting gallery?" I suggested. „Can you shoot us a plushy Hide?"

The mech groaned.

„Aw, please!" Gem and me begged.

„Fine." He rolled his eyes and walked over to the colorful booth.

„Hello sir!" The possessor shouted. „Wanna try? Just shot five plastic ducks and win this cat plushy. For the ladies." He winked at us.

„Sure. How much?" Hide asked.

„For you sir, only five dollar."

Ironhide paid the man and took one of the plastic guns.

„Now we'll see the master at work." Gem whispered.

He aimed, pulled the trigger and shot the first duck.

Gem and me cheered.

„C´mon Hide. Only four more!"

Of course his next try was a success. The next one also. I applauded my boyfriend. The owner just watched Hide with an unbelieving look on his face. I giggled.

Ironhide´s last two shots also blown their targets off. The owners jaw dropped and he grabbed the plushy.

„Congratulations sir… well done." He handed us the big plushy. It was a purple cat with giant wide eyes.

„Thanks Hide!" Gem and me cheered and I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

„No problem. So, what would ya like to do next?"

„I think Gem should choose something." I said.

The woman nodded and pointed at the big wheel. „How about that?"

„Girl ya can read my mind." I laughed and trotted to the ride.

„Someone afraid of heights?" Hide asked.

„Nope." Gem and me answered simultaneous.

After five minutes of waiting the big wheel started. I sat next to Gem on the right side of our gondola. Hide was a bit surprised when I told him, I wanted to sit next to Gem.

I cleared my throat. „Hope you don´t feel like the, so said, fifth wheel on the wagon."

Gem shooked her head. „No it´s fine Stella. I feel well."

I smiled. „Good. Because I know how annoying it can be, when you´re out with a couple that has only eyes for themselves."

Gem giggled. „No really. I feel good."

I nodded and leaned back.

Suddenly the big wheel stopped. We were at the top of it. Ironhide looked around.

„Hey! Help! I don´t want to be stuck with these two crazy Femmes! Help!" he screamed.

I glared at him like he lost his mind. „Hide… calm down. A big wheel always stops at the top." I explained.

He cleared his throat.

„Oh…right."

I rolled my eyes and asked: „Don´t you like it to spend time with us? I´m your girlfriend, you should like it to be with me."

„I do." The mech answered. „But I really don´t wanna be stuck with you two in a small place like this." He chuckled.

Gem nudged his arm. „How very nice."

„I was just kiddin´ . I love you Stella. Of course I like it to spend time with you." He said.

I blushed a little.

„Hey, I have to admit that we have a nice view here." Gem noted.

I looked over the wide landscape. The sun was about going down and the sky had a beautiful orange and rosy color. I leaned next to Gem.

„Hey could we change places for a second? I wanna give Hide a kiss." I whispered.

The blond woman nodded and changed places with me. Ironhide didn't even noticed it.

I tapped Hide´s shoulder. He turned around and looked questioning at me. „Hu?"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Surprised he glared at me. I heard Gemma laughing.

„What was that for?" he asked smiling.

I shrugged. „You´re my boyfriend. I guess I´ll kiss you more than one time in the next days." I explained.

He chuckled. „I hope so."

After the big wheel finished its rounds we stepped out. The moon was up already.

„How ´bout something to eat?" I asked, holding my stomach. It made hungry sounds.

„Sure." Gem answered and looked around. „Well, we have candy floss, gingerbread, pomegranate…"

„Hm, the candy floss?" I suggested. Gem and Hide nodded and followed me to the gossamer booth.

„I´ll wait here for you two." The Mech said and leaned onto a plastic table.

„Hi! Can I have the blue candy floss please?" I asked the seller. He smiled friendly and handed me the blue candy.

„I take the same." Gem said and smirked when she saw me munching my candy floss.

„Where's Hide waiting?" I asked searching for my humanized Robot.

„He´s waiting at the tables there." The blonde woman replied, pointing at the crowded tables.

I almost swallowed when I saw him.

„Well, is he waiting or flirting?" I growled. There was this ugly, blond bitch talking to him with a flirty look on her face. Actually I never had problems with other girls talking to my boyfriends. But then she touched his arm and smiled. She touched _my_ Mech! I spit out my candy floss and stomped over to them.

I grabbed Ironhide at his shirt collar and kissed him passionate. The blonde girl looked disgusted for a second and left us with a confused. „Oh.. uhm, bye."

After I pulled away from Hide he looked at me. „What was that?"

„I just wanted to show these bitch who´s your girlfriend." I answered pissed.

„Hey, calm down Stella. Hide would never cheat on you. Right?" Gem tried to calm me.

„True." The mech said. „I didn´t flirted with her. She just spoke to me."

I mumbled something.

„Aww, look who´s jealous now." Hide chuckled.

„What? I´m not jealous!" I hissed, but then looked down. „I´m just..uhm, yeah… jealous."

Ironhide placed on arm around my shoulder. „It´s okay."

I stuffed a handful of candy floss in my mouth, only to shut up.

Hide chuckled and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

„Hey, how about a ride with this roller coaster?" Gem asked and nodded toward the dangerous looking ride. I gulped.

„Uhm…okay…" I answered a little scared.

„What´s wrong Stella?" The woman wanted to know.

„Uh nothing´." I replied. „It´s just…I´m not a Fan of roller coasters."

Gem tilted her head and smiled. „Aw, c´mon, Stella! Will be fun."

I sighed and agreed.

Several minutes later I regretted my decision. It was a hell ride! The fast curves, hanging upside down, the screaming people…

I was one of the screaming people.

Actually it felt like I was the only one who screamed.

„Stella!" Gem shouted. „Calm down! We're nearly at the end!" The wind rushed through my hair and I didn´t heard a word. I just screamed and yelped like a run-over cat.

The roller coaster stopped with a jolt and I stepped out with shaking legs. I looked at Hide who only covered his ears with his big hands.

„Did she stopped screaming?" He asked a little scared.

Gemma laughed. „Yes. She's fine."

I glared at her. „Oh I think I have to puke."

„Oh primus! No!" Ironhide looked disgusted at me.

„Har har. Just a joke, okay?" I hissed.

He chuckled and put one hand around my waist.

After our small hell ride we slowly walked over the fun fair. People started leaving and it was less full. I looked up into the sky. Stars shined bright and a big moon broke trough the clouds.

I looked back to Hide.

„What?" He asked with a smile.

„Nothin´. I´m just wondering."

„About what?" he wanted to know.

„How tall you are." I replied with a smirk.

„I say he's 6 feet 4 inch." Gem suggested.

Hide only shrugged.

„You remind me of my dad." I said.

„Really?" The mech seemed surprised.

„Yeah, he´s 6,8 feet tall."

Ironhide raised an eyebrow. „He´s a very tall man."

I giggled. „True. And he´s very funny too. He´s joking ´round all day."

The Mech just nodded and crookedly.

„I think you should meet my parents." I said.

He chocked. „Uh, what?"

„Yeah." I replied. „Well, you don´t need to tell them that you´re an Autobot. But I´d like it if you meet them."

He looked unsure.

„C´mon Hide. Every man has to meet the girlfriend's parents." Gem explained.

I nodded.

„Right. Hey, my parents are very friendly. You´re not my first boyfriend." I tried to calm him.

„I´m not afraid of your parents. It´s just…" He sighed and looked to the ground.

I looked questioning at him. „What?"

„I don´t wanna be the buy who screws daddy's little girl." He answered.

My jaw dropped. „WHAT!" I yelled. „I didn´t slept with you yet!"

Hide looked sorry and said: „I know, but we-"

I interrupted him. „No! We´re a couple for one day and you think I´ll jump right into the next bed with you?"

Gem cleared her throat and placed a hand on my shoulder. But I only shoved it away.

„What do ya think of me?" I asked pissed.

„Stella. I´m sorry…." He tried to explain. I only shooked my head and slapped him.

„Stella!" Gem shouted shocked. I puffed angry and stormed away. Leaving two confused friends.

To be continued…


	3. A relationship and it s difficulties

Of _girls_ and **autobots**

**Part three- A relationship and it´s difficulties **

Frustrated I sat down onto a small bench and sighed. I heard Gem walking next to me.

"Stella." She began. "C´mon. Sure it was wrong, but he´s really sorry."

I just shooked my head, my dark brown hair flew from side to side.

"No! That was stupid!"

Gem raised her eyebrow and looked significant at me. "Seriously, will you ever find a guy as nice as Ironhide?"

I looked up to her. "I bet they're hundreds of men who are nicer than Hide. But…I love him." I sighed once more and laid my chin into my palms.

_: Flashback :_

_2 months earlier_

Gem and me were walking trough the NEST-base when we heard the typical sound of Ironhide´s cannons. Gem smirked and asked: "Wanna watch the master at work?"

I giggled. "Of course."

We entered the shooting area. The tall Mech loaded his cannons once more and shot his target. Of course it was a perfect hit. Gem and me applauded.

Hide winced. He hadn't noticed us.

"Damn! Learn to knock!" He hissed.

"You´d overhear it ,´cause the loud boom of your guns." I stuck out my tongue and winked.

"Har har" He replied. "You want something?" The mech asked.

"Hm nope. Just wanna watch you." Gem told him and sat down onto a small, metal bench.

Ironhide shrugged and worked at his cannons.

I sat down next to Gem. We gossiped, laughed and giggled a while. I noticed that I looked more and more at Ironhide. I always admired the black Autobot. He was tough, strong, kinda funny and very sexy… I sighed amorous.

Gem stared questioning at me.

"Stella? You alright?"

I looked back at her, a little embarrassed. "Uh yeah… sure."

The blond woman smirked. "Stella…?" She asked with that special _I-got-ya-_sound in her voice.

I blushed. "What?!"

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" She giggled.

"NO!" I yelled.

Hide looked questioning at us.

"Everything okay?" He wanted to know.

I turned to him and smiled. "Yes. It was…nothing." I still felt Gemma smirking.

I smacked her. "Stop that!"

She laughed. "It´s okay Stella. Really. I know he looks handsome and is a nice guy. Though he can be a big glitchhead sometimes."

I peeped over to Hide again. He _was_ handsome. His scars, his cannons…his whole appearance!

I looked back to Gem.

"That´s so cute Stella!" She shouted and giggled.

The tall Mech looked back to us.

"You two are really okay?"

I grimaced. "Har har! Yes!"

Ironhide shrugged and started again with his shooting practice.

Gem and me talked some more, when she wanted to go home. I waved goodbye and sighed after she left the shooting area.

Of course I knew it was okay to fall in love with someone.

But what, if these someone is a tall, black Alienrobot?

_: End of Flashback : _

Gem still stood in front of me, with her hands on her hips.

"Stella." She said once more. "C´mon. He´s really sorry."

I glanced up her. "I guess I got a bit mad, hu?"

Gem giggled and nodded.

"Okay, I think I should apologize. Where's Hide?" I asked.

"Last time I saw him, he made his way down to the pier."

I rose and brushed through my dark hair. I took a deep breath and walked down to the pier.

I slightly smiled when I saw my Mech. He stood on the woodened stage and looked into the sky, the big plushy still in his hands.

I stepped behind him and poked his shoulder. He turned around, glaring at me.

"Oh hey Stella." He didn´t seemed happy.

I gulped. "Uh…I wanted to apologize. I´m sorry for what I did. It wasn´t my intention to slap you." I said.

"Hm. If you say so." Hide replied.

"Aw, c´mon! Are you this unforgiving?" I smiled hopeful.

"Ironhide, it happened in the heat of the argument. Stella is really sorry." Gem tried to help me.

The tall Mech sighed and looked suspicious at me.

"Please Hide. I´m sorry. Really." I explained and grabbed the hem of his shirt for pulling him closer for a small kiss.

"Damn…I really can´t go mad on you. You are too cute." He finally said with a smile.

I giggled. "You´re too."

"So, everything alright now?" I asked a bit worried.

Hide nodded and showed a crooked smile. I felt a big grin on my face.

"So uh, it´s late. You two should get some rest." The Mech noticed.

Gem yawned softly. "True. Let's drive home."

"Would you give us a ride back home, Hide?" I asked and pretended to look lovely.

Ironhide chuckled. "Sure. My altmode is still at the parking spot."

We slowly walked to the parking place, I laid my hand into Hide´s and looked up to him.

_Damn I got a hot Mech…_I thought smirking.

After we arrived his altmode, Ironhide´s holoform disappeared.

"Uh Hide?" I looked around bewildered.

"In here." His gruff voice replied and the driver door of his truck opened.

I had to admit that I was a bit stunned.

Gem giggled when she saw my face. "Remember, your boyfriend is a 24 feet tall, high-tech Robot."

I snickered and hopped onto the passenger's seat.

Gem yawned once more. "Wow… never thought that a fun fair visit can be this exhausting."

"I´ll get you home fast Gem." Hide promised and started his engine.

I shivered at the sound of the big V8-motor. I liked the light vibrations wich rushed trough my seat.

Only minutes later we drove along a small road. Tired I looked out of the window.

"How far is your house?" Hide wanted to know.

The blond woman stretched and answered: "Two miles left. Over this hill there." She pointed trough the Windshield.

"A bit lonely, isn't it?" The weapon specialist noticed.

"Sometimes." Gem replied. "But at least the Cons don´t find me out here."

"If they ever do, just call me. Will be a pleasure to kill them." Hide said.

I smirked. "Sounds like a macabre hobby."

Ironhide chuckled.

Just minutes later the tall GMC Pickup parked outside Gem´s house.

"Thanks for the ride Hide." The woman said, hopping out of the car.

"No problem, Gemma."

Gem grimaced and smacked Ironhide´s hood.

"How often do I have to tell ya? Don´t call me Gemma!"

Ironhide let his engine rumble. "Sorry."

I giggled amused and waved Gem goodbye. "See ya tomorrow!" I shouted trough Hide´s window.

Gem waved back and stepped into her small house.

I yawned and curled back into my seat. "C´mon Hide. I need my bed." I mumbled tired.

The Mech started his engine once more and drove off.

Half an hour later we arrived my house. It was a little bigger than Gem´s. My parents bought me it, after I moved here.

I wondered what Gem did. _I believe she plays Bejeweled again…_ I thought grinning. Did I mentioned that Gem was the best Bejeweled gamer ever? She loved that game, achieved every high score. I smiled and stepped out of my boyfriends altmode.

Wow…that sounded strange….

I stroked over Hide´s hood. "Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow."

He said nothing. Maybe he was tired too. I walked over to the doorstep and searched for my keys. I only have small bags, so actually it was impossible to lose my keys or phone in there.

Like I said… _actually_. After several seconds my bag was gracious and I found my keys.

But before I could open the door, big arms wrapped around my waist. I gasped.

"Holy shit! Hide! Never do that again." I yelled.

He chuckled. "Sorry. Didn´t wanted to scare you."

I turned around and looked into his blue eyes. God, theses eyes… Though they were just _holo-eyes_ they seemed so real. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled lovely.

_Fuck! How can a holoform be so sexy? _I thought and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"You wanna come in?" I asked and opened the door.

"Sure." The mech answered and stepped in. He looked around.

"Wow. Much space for a small girl like you, Stella." He finally said.

I only shrugged. "Well…I already thought about sharing an apartment with Gem"

The holoform nodded and looked back at me. "Sounds good."

We just stood there in my hallway and said nothing. I didn´t knew what to say. I cleared my throat and smiled shy.

"So uh…you want something? Maybe cookies, or a glass of milk?" I asked.

It was a little embarrassing to say absolutely nothing.

"Uh Stella. I only eat Energon." Hide replied with a crooked smile.

_Oh dang! How stupid!_ I blushed a little. "Oh right… Sorry."

He chuckled but didn´t said a word. I just hated these awkward silence.

"Thanks for ride back home."

"You already said that, Stella."

I blushed even more and squinted. Why was I so muddled? What the hell was wrong?!

I felt Hide starring at me. I met his gaze and suddenly I felt his hands grabbing my hips. He pulled me close for a passionate kiss.

"Mhpf!" Was everything I replied. After a small moment of shock I relaxed into the kiss. Ironhide´s hands stroked over my back and he deepened the kiss.

I felt my heart race and the heat between us grew with every second. I wrapped my arms around his neck knowing how this would end up.

I liked the thought of me and Hide in my bed.

His hands finally found the hem of my shirt and he pulled it off. He started nibbling down my neck. I moaned when he found my pulse, licking over it.

The mech´s hands ran down my back to my booty. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it off. My eyes grew wide when I saw his six-pack. Wich was actually an eight-pack, including V-shaped pelvic muscles.

He smirked and started again kissing me. He lifted me up and carried me upstairs. "Where's the bedroom?" He asked between two kisses.

"Right door." I answered moaning.

The mech kicked it open , still carrying me. He walked over to my bed pushing me onto it. He ripped off my jeans and cosseted my body with hot kisses.

My breath came in gasps when he found the closure of my bra. My fingers stroked over his hard muscles and unzipped his pants.

I don´t know how, but in some way he peeled out of his jeans, still kissing me.

I moaned loud when his lips caressed my breasts and stomach.

His rough hands massaged my hips and he slowly whispered my name.

We vanished under the blanket and rolled trough my bed, kissing, moaning and loving.

**Meanwhile**

Gem sat on her couch zapping trough several TV-shows. The young woman sighed bored. Shortly before she went to bed, a small idea came into her mind. _Would it be able that I can be assigned a guardian?_ Gem thought about Stella and Ironhide. They were not only a couple. Hide was Stella´s guardian, with all his spark.

Gem wondered if one of the other Autobots would like to be her guardian.

Still thinking about that, she crawled under her bedcover and snuggled into the pillow.

**Stella´s bedroom**

Panting heavily Hide rolled next to me. I lay next to him, starring at the ceiling, before I turned to him.

"That was awesome…" I said with a soft smile.

He chuckled. "Glad you liked it." He placed one big arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"I love you" I whispered, snuggling up to him.

"Love ya too." He yawned and closed his eyes.

I sighed amorous. It was so surreal and unbelievable!

The Mech I always loved was now my boyfriend. He cared for me and by the way: He was a good kisser.

I lay my head onto his chest and smiled.

Though relationships have their difficulties…they are also the best thing in the whole world.

_To be continued _


	4. Shooting lessons and bagels

Of _girls_ and **autobots**

**Part four- Shooting lessons and bagels **

The sun was already up when I woke up, still resting my head on Ironhide´s chest. I yawned softly and lifted my head, brushing trough my dark, brown hair. I looked at Hide. He was still asleep and his broad, muscular chest rose and fell with every breath.

I smiles softly. Though I was still very tired, the night was longer than I expected, I stood up and grabbed some fresh clothes.

With a short sigh `Hide woke up. I turned to him.

"Good morning." I chirped.

"Morning." He grunted, sitting up. The blanket slipped off his stomach and revealed his eight-pack. I bit my lower lip.

_I really got a smexy lover boy. _I giggled about my own thought.

"You slept well?" He asked, tousling trough his black hair.

"Yes, very well." I sat down next to him and gave him a light good-morning kiss.

He chuckled and looked down.

"Where are my clothes?"

I smirked. "Right here." I jumped off the bed and lifted his clothes up. Far away enough that he couldn´t get them.

"Oh c´mon Stella." He begged. "It´s too early."

I giggled but didn´t moved.

He groaned and stood up. At least he had his boxers on. He walked over to me and grabbed his shirt and pants.

He was unbelievable tall compared to me. I had to stand on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on cheek.

I was just 5,5 feet tall- he was at least about 6,5 feet. 6,5 feet of pure Sexiness.

I sighed when he put his clothes back on.

_Bye bye eight-pack… _

"Want breakfast?" Hide asked with a smile.

"Nah, I´ll eat something at the base. We´re late." I pointed at my watch**. 9 am. **

"I hope they wont send a rescue team to us because we´re already missed." He said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes but smirked.

Fifteen minutes later I jumped into Hide´s altmode, waiting for him to start his engine. His holoform disappeared again. It was still a little strange that my boyfriend fade away and came back as giant Alienrobot or GMC pickup.

Ironhide started his engine and slowly rolled down the road.

"So uh.. you liked last night?" He asked trough his radio.

I smiled. "Yes I liked it. You were very gentle."

Though I couldn´t see it, I knew he also smiled.

"Glad you do. By the way- shall we pick up Gem?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I bet she's already waiting."

Not much later we arrived her house. Hide honked and the blond woman stepped out, waving at us.

"Hey Gem!" I shouted and waited until she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey you two. How are you today?" She asked with a friendly smile.

I smirked…again.

"Uh, very fine."

Gem looked questioning at me.

"I need to tell you something." I started. "Last night, Hide and me…well…"

Gem giggled a little. "Really?"

Hide chuckled and answered: "Yeah, we did it."

"Aww you two are so cute." Gem squeaked.

"Oh believe me- what we did last night wasn´t as cute as you think." Hide replied.

I gasped and smacked his dashboard playfully. Gem just giggled.

"So, how did it felt, Stella?" She asked me after she stopped her giggling.

I leaned closer to her and whispered: " It was awesome. He was gentle, but not too much. And he´s so lovely Gem…" I sighed amorously.

„I´m so happy for you." Gem whispered back and leaned back into her seat.

Suddenly Hide sighed worried.

„What´s wrong?" I asked. It felt strange to talk to a radio.

„It´s just… I think we should tell Prime ´bout our relationship, Stella."

I gulped. „Is that really necessary?"

Gem placed a hand on my shoulder. „Don´t worry Stella. He´ll understand. You should tell him."

I only shrugged. „Don´t know. Maybe he-"

But I got interrupted by `Hide.

„No, Gem is right babe. I´ll tell him when we arrive the base."

I skittered deeper into the seat. I was nervous. Was it such a good idea to tell Optimus about what happened between Ironhide, his best friend, and me, the new, _human_ girl at NEST?

Half an hour later, we arrived the base.

„Let´s were Prime is." Gem said and hopped out of `Hide´s altmode.

„I guess he´s in the main hangar. He´s always there." The black Mech explained and transformed into his bipedal mode. The sound of shifting, living metal made me shiver. I was still unsure about his idea.

We found the Prime, like Ironhide said, at the main hangar. He was in a deep talk with Major Lennox.

„Hey Prime!" I shouted up to him.

The red and blue Mech looked down and greeted friendly.

„Hello you three. How are you today?" He asked with a smile.

„Pretty good. Though I´m a bit tired." I replied. I winced when I noticed what I had said.

„It was a long night?" Prime wanted to know.

I slowly nodded. „Could say so…"

Hide walked over to me.

„Morning Optimus. I need to talk to you. Now, if you don´t mind." He looked at his leader then back to me and Gem.

„Sure old friend. Please excuse me Major Lennox." Prime answered turning to `Hide.

The major nodded, saluted and walked out.

„What is it Ironhide?"

The strong, black Bot sighed. „I just wanted to relate something to you." I felt that he was nervous too.

„Go on." Prime demanded friendly.

„Stella and me… well…" The weapon specialist looked down to me again. I tried to smile, hoped it would help him a little.

„I love her Optimus." He finally said.

Prime raised an optic ridge. I gulped and felt my hands getting wet. What would he say?

„And that´s all?" He asked Ironhide.

The smaller Mech just nodded.

„And why are you all so damn nervous?" He wanted to know. His voice was calm, but he still raised his optic ridge.

„I thought you would not accept our love, Prime." I started to explain. „Because I´m a human and he´s an Autobot."

Optimus looked down to me and suddenly he smiled.

„Stella, Ironhide. Love is nothing you can control. It just happens. I´d never try to forbid your love for each other. I understand it."

Hide and me exhaled relieved.

„Glad you think so, Optimus." The black Mech replied.

The Autobotleader leaned closer to his weapon specialist and whispered: „Glad you found love again."

Ironhide smirked. „Thanks Prime."

Gem, who silently followed our talk, placed and arm around my shoulder.

„Told ya it´ll be okay."

I giggled and looked up to my Mech. He winked at me.

„So, now that this is cleared." Gem broke the silence. „What are we doin´ now?"

„I wanted to give Optimus a shooting lesson. You can join us." Ironhide answered.

Prime doesn't looked very happy. I smirked. The great Optimus Prime needed shooting lessons? Never thought he was a bad shooter.

Hide gave his leader a friendly smack on the shoulder plate. „C´mon Optimus. I promise I´ll be nice. No swearing." The black mech chuckled.

Prime just sighed and walked down to the shooting area.

Gem and me followed.

The shooting area was divided in two parts. Outside were a big shooting gallery, including a parkour. Inside was just a small hall with some targets to shot.

After we arrived I grabbed my preferred gun. A polished Walther p99.

Gem took a smaller but not less powerful Magnum 357.

We unlocked our weapons and started aiming for targets.

I hit the first one perfectly. Gem missed it.

„Oh damn!" She seemed frustrated.

„Try again, Gem." I encouraged her.

I looked up to `Hide. He stood behind Prime trying to show him the best position for shooting.

I loaded my Walther p99 again and aimed for my next target. Next to me, Gem hit hers. I smiled at her.

„See, all about practice." I said and shot my target.

A second after I fired up the next shot I heard the loud boom of Prime´s gun. He missed his target by a few inches. I heard him groaning. When I looked up to him I smirked.

Ironhide stood behind him, facepalm.

„Optimus, you think to much. Just shoot." He tried to explain.

„I don´t think to much!" snapped Prime. „I just need to aim better for my targets."

„Then do it!" `Hide growled annoyed.

Don´t get me wrong! Optimus Prime isn't really bad at shooting. It just seems like he needs more practice.

Curious I watched my boyfriend and his leader. It was fun to see how `Hide plucked Optimus, shoved him around and grabbed his arms. I giggled, Gem joined me.

„Looks good Prime." I said smirking.

The Autobot leader looked down to me, not very amused.

But his next shot was a success.

„Good one Optimus!" Gem cheered.

Ironhide sighed contented.

We spent the whole morning at the shooting area and meanwhile I felt my stomach grumbling.

Gem looked at me and smiled.

„Seems like someone´s hungry."

I nodded. „Hey `Hide, Prime! How ´bout something to eat?" I asked the two Mechs.

„Good idea." The weapon specialist answered and lowered his cannons.

I hold my stomach when he growled once more.

„Wow. When did you ate last?" Prime asked when he heard my rumbling tummy.

„It´s been a while." I replied and made my way down to the canteen.

I was surprised when we arrived. It was completely empty. All soldiers were outside. I walked over to the long buffet. I grabbed a tray and loaded it with six bagels.

„Are you trying to eat all bagels, Stella?" `Hide asked sarcastic.

„Har har! No. I´m just fuckin´ hungry!" I replied and stuffed the first bagel into my mouth.

Gem stole me one and bit it smirking.

„I love bagels." I moaned and eat the next one.

„How fast can they eat?" I heard Prime asking.

I ignored the question and eat the third one.

But before I had the chance to nibble the next one Bumblebee stormed in. He seemed hectic and muddled.

„Bumblebee." Optimus started. „What´s wrong?"

The small yellow Mech looked panicked at us. „Decepticons! They are here!"

„What?!" `Hide and me shouted.

Only seconds later the alarm sirens howled.

_To be continued…_


	5. Decepticons and guardians

Of _girls_ and **autobots**

**Part five- Decepticons and guardians**

Optimus tried to stay calm when Bumblebee told us the bad news.

Decepticons in here? It was scary and exciting at the same time.

"Bumblebee." Prime started. "Get Gem and Stella to the Panic room. Ironhide, load your cannons." The small, yellow Mech nodded and shoved me and Gem out of the canteen.

I saw `Hide and Optimus running down to the main hangar.

"C´mon girls. Hurry up." Urged Bee. We stopped at a intersection. Bee entered a long numeric code before the big hangar doors opened. "The panic room is behind this walls on the right side. Go!" The Scout explained hectic.

Silently I took my own gun out and loaded it.

"Time for some fun." I told Gem smirking.

"Stella, no!" The blond woman shouted, but I was already running down to the other Bots.

Bee looked confused at Gem. "Where´s she?"

"Stella is about shooting some Cons alone. You must get her Bee!" Gem answered worried.

"What?!" The Mech shouted aghast and stormed away, Gem right behind him.

Meanwhile I stood in front the tall hangar doors. I heard the loud boom of cannons and painful shouting. I hoped it was the Cons shouting…

The doors opened and I ran directly into battle. I unlocked my Walther p99 and fired. I hit a small, black Decepticon right in his optic. He screeched and furious looked at me.

"Stupid fleshling! I´ll tear you apart!" He roared and tried to smash me. I dodged under his attack and saved myself with a header.

I smirked evil and aimed for my next shot. I missed my target and the ugly Con chuckled. "Blundering human… So weak."

He punched me and I fell to the ground with a loud "Ugh!"

He scanned me before he showed his claw to me.

"Look at this, tiny Femme." His metal claw ran down stomach. "This will be your end." He smirked and showed his sharp fangs. His red optics starred at me.

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed. "And get your dirty hands off me!" I tried to push his claw away.

The small Decepticon laughed gruff.

"And what if I don´t?" He raised an optic ridge.

"My boyfriend will rip you to your single parts!" I snapped.

The Con laughed once more.

"And who is your cute, little boyfriend?"

"ME!" Ironhide roared, standing right behind the enemy. I heard the typical sound of loaded cannons. I smiled.

The Con winced horrified and turned around.

"I-I-Ironhide… tee-hee hello….Um… I swear I didn´t knew where she is… S-sorry…" He gulped and stepped away from me.

"Get your aft outta here before I rip your sorry aft off!" `Hide yelled.

The slim Decepticon nearly fell on his aft when `Hide pushed him out of the hangar.

"Piss off!" He growled.

His enemy yelped and ran out of the base. I giggled.

_What a coward…_

Ironhide helped me up and looked worried at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded silent.

"It´s dangerous in here Stella. Please go to the panic room now." The weapon specialist said.

But I didn´t had a chance to answer. Suddenly there was a hulking, silver Decepticon. His red optics were glowing in the dark.

"If that ain´t Ironhide. What unpleasant circumstances too meet again."

`Hide whirled around. Right in front of him stood Megatron.

"No…" I whispered feared. Though Ironhide was a great shooter and battle skilled fighter I knew that he didn´t had a chance against Megatron.

The Decepticon leader was much taller then my Mech.

"Megatron…" Ironhide growled. "What do you want here?!"

The silver Con smirked. "I want so much Ironhide… The Matrix, Cybertron, Optimus´ death…." He chuckled devilish.

Ironhide snorted and loaded his cannons. But before he got a chance to fire, Bumblebee and Gem ran next to us.

"Stella!" I heard Gem shouting. She stopped immediately when she saw Megatron. "Uh oh.."

The Lord of the Decepticons looked at us all and laughed. "Will be a pleasure to kill you."

"You´ll not harm them!" `Hide yelled and tackled the taller Mech. With a loud crash both landed on the floor.

"Ironhide!" I screamed feared. I hoped he was strong enough to fight to Decepticon until Optimus joined us.

Bee opened his and called his leader for help.

I couldn´t do anything else than watching my guardian and the Decepticon leader rolling over the floor. Megatron punched Hide into his faceplate and the black Mech tumbled back. Megatron took advantage of his situation and rammed his claw into Hide´s stomach plate.

"NO!" I screamed and loaded my gun.

I fired at the silver Con, but the bullets didn´t even tickled him.

Megatron chuckled and moves his claw inside Ironhide´s stomach plate.

The weapon specialist grimaced painful. "Hnng!"

The taller Decepticon pulled his claw out and pushed Hide to the ground.

"Now to you two." He pointed a Gem and me.

Gem spit out. "What do you want Mega-turkey?!"

The Decepticon growled.

"Girls run!" Hide shouted but we didn´t moved.

"I´m not leaving you." I replied.

Megatron smirked. "Oh how cute… The little fleshling wants to protect the Autoscum!"

"Don´t even try to touch her!" Ironhide roared and tried to move, but Megatron pushed him down again.

"Piss off glitchhead!" Gem yelled and shot him.

The bullet hit his knee-servo and Megatron bowed to the pain.

"Gah! Wretched fleshling!" The Decepticon screamed and grabbed Gem.

He hold my friend in his clenched claw.

"Gem!" I shouted frightened. "Shit.."

The blond woman tried to move but Megatrons grip was too strong.

"I´ll squish you until you´re not more than a bundle of blood and flesh…" The silver Mech growled.

"Let her go!" I yelled and fired. I hit his head and the Decepticon leader looked furious at me.

"Bad move, human…" He strengthened his grip around Gem.

She grunted in pain.

Suddenly there was a familiar voice in the background.

"Megatron!" Optimus hissed. "Let the girl go!"

The said Mech turned around. "Optimus.." He replied with a scary grin on his faceplate.

I gulped. "Prime, help Gem!" Hide said.

The tall, red and blue Mech nodded and loaded his gun.

"Get your Decepticons and leave!" Optimus demanded.

But Megatron only chuckled. "Not without a fight!" He dropped Gem and unlocked his own cannon.

The young girl fell to the ground and a light crack was heard.

"Ah! Ouch!" She shouted. Her wrist was broken.

Meanwhile Optimus had faced Megatron and punched the Decepticon on his noseplate. He kicked his stomachplate and shot at his chestplate.

The silver Mech had no chance.

"This is not the end Prime!" He snarled and transformed into his jetmode. With a loud boom of his engines he flew trough the entrance hangar, his servants right behind him.

I exhaled relived.

Gem tried to stand up but her wrist hurt to much.

"Ow!" She yelled and hold her broken bone.

"I´ll get you to the medbay, Gem." Optimus said calm and gently picked her up.

"Okay… see you Stella." Gem waved and were carried out by the Autobot leader.

Next to me Ironhide slowly stood up. He looked won to me.

"You alright?"

I nodded. "Yes… I´m fine. Just a bit scared."

He tried to walk, but suddenly snorted in pain. He hold his stomachplate. Energon dripped off his hand.

"Hide!" I shouted worried.

"Nah, it´s okay. Just hurts a little." He tried to calm me.

"That´s my fault." I said, nearly crying. "Please don´t die."

He chuckled. "Oh Stella. I´ve been through harder times. Don´t cry. It´s just a scratch."

I wiped some tears away.

"Let´s go and see if Ratchet can fix it." The black Mech suggested and walked down to the Autobot-Medbay.

I nodded and followed him silent. I felt guilty.

If I hadn´t been so hotheaded, Ironhide would still be fine. Only because of me he was injured now. I saw some small Energondrops in front of me. His wound was leaking.

**Meanwhile at the human Medbay**

Optimus arrived the Medical centre for humans. Gently he took Gem off his shoulderplate and sat her to the ground. The blonde woman held her wrist. It was swollen and turned a little blue because of the injured blood vessels.

When Gem wanted to open the door, Optimus held her back.

"Wait" he said. "I´m coming with you."

Gem smiled and waited.

The tall Robot transformed into his vehicle mode and activated his holoform.

Gem raised an eyebrow when his holoform stepped out. Optimus was now a tall, brown haired man, with light blue eyes and a friendly smile on his face.

He was muscular, but not as much as Ironhide. He wore a red sweater and blue jeans, including black shoes.

The woman smirked. "Not bad Optimus. Really, not bad…"

The Mech looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you look good." She replied.

Prime blushed a little. "Oh uhm…thank you."

Gem giggled and entered the Medbay.

The Doctor looked at her. "Welcome miss. Any wounds need to get fixed?" He asked. The Doctor, a small, blonde man with glasses didn´t seemed very friendly.

Gem explained what happened and showed him her broken wrist.

"Ah I see." He said and grabbed the wrist harsh. Gem winced.

"Hey, a bit more care please…"

The man looked annoyed. "I´m the doc. I know what I´m doin´ ma´am!"

He turned her wrist again and Gem groaned a little.

"Calm down lady. I´m not hurting you." He snapped.

Gem glared at him, but said nothing. Next to her Optimus raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor grabbed a small bandage and showed it Gem.

"You´ll wear this bandage one month or maybe longer. The fracture isn´t very bad." Again he tore her wrist too harsh. Gem winced.

Just before the Doctor could say something, Optimus stepped in front of him.

"Hey! Be a bit more careful! Her wirst broken! And you´re not making her feel better! She´s not one of your soldiers!" He hissed.

Gem looked surprised.

Since when was Optimus so worried about her?

The man gulped. "S-sorry sir…"

Optimus just nodded. "Place the bandage on her wrist."

The Doctor did how he was told and Gem jumped off the surgery table.

Outside she smiled at Prime. "Thanks for the support."

Prime chuckled. "No problem…" They walked a little next to each other. Optimus looked at her and it seemed like he wanted to say something.

"Gem." He finally replied. "Uh..I was wondering if you…uhm…"

"Yeah? What is it Optimus?" She asked curious.

"Do you planned something for… this evening?" He shyly starred at her.

Gem smiled. "No, actually not. Why?"

"Uhm… would you uh.. like to go out… with me?" He looked down. He expected the worst.

"Sure." Gem finally answered.

Optimus glared surprised.

"R-really?"

"Yes." Gem giggled a little. He looked cute when he was shy.

"Okay… uh. Glad you want." He smiled.

The blonde woman looked questioning. "So, you have any ideas for this evening?"

Prime starred to the ground. "Actually not… Uh, Gem. I need to tell you something." He still looked down.

_Damn! `Hide can do things like that better than me…_He thought.

"C´mon Optimus. What is it?" Gem asked.

"I think… no, I know.. That I…" He looked into her eyes. "Oh whatever!" He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Gem gasped surprised when his lips met hers.

Optimus… fell in love with her?

Seconds later he broke away from the kiss.

She looked up to him. A little awestruck.

He chuckled sheepish.

"I love you, Gem."

"Since when?" She asked smiling.

"Since I first saw you."

Her jaw nearly dropped. Optimus Prime loved her!

"I- I love you too." She finally replied.

He gave her another kiss.

_Wow…_The woman thought. _The leader of the Autobots is in love with me…_

She starred into his blue eyes. It was a good feeling…

**Autobot Medbay**

I stand next to Ratchet´s surgery table where Ironhide sat.

The lime green Mech just fixed my boyfriends injuries.

"So, I´m done. You shouldn't lift heavy things but everything else is allowed." The CMO explained.

Ironhide nodded. "Okay. Would you please tell Stella that I´m not goin´ to die?" He chuckled.

I just looked to the ground.

"Stella, I promise he´s fine. It was a small injury, he didn´t lost much Energon. And by the way: He´s too stubborn to die." Ratchet smiled calm.

I wiped the last tears away. "Okay…"

`Hide looked down to me. "Can I use my holoform?" he asked the Medic.

"Yes, but use it limited." Ratchet answered.

"Okay, thanks Ratch´." Hide said, transforming into his altmode.

He activated his holoform.

I smiled a little. He was still the hottest _man_ I´ve ever seen, but this time I noticed a dressing under his shirt.

He saw my worried look and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Stella. Believe me. I feel fine. You don´t need to blame yourself."

I sighed. He was right.

Actually I never blamed myself for anything. But today I had a good reason.

We sat down onto a small camp bed I snuggled up to him.

**At the Canteen**

Optimus chuckled sheepish.

"I guess this is not a normal first date for you."

Gem giggled. "No, really not. But I like it. Don´t worry Optimus, I feel good."

"And your wrist?" He asked.

"Is doin´ fine. The bandage does its job."

He smiled relieved. "I´m glad."

They kept silent for a few seconds.

"You know." Gem said. "I thought about something."

"So?" Optimus raised curious a eyebrow.

"Yeah… I´d like to be assigned to a guardian. And now, that you´re my boyfriend… I was wondering if you´d like to be my guardian."

Optimus smiled happy. "I´m honored that you´ve chosen me as your guardian Gem."

The woman cheered a little. "Yay! It´s a nice feeling to know that the leader of the Autobots is my guardian and lover." She winked at him.

Prime chuckled. "It feels nice to me too."

He placed his hand on hers and looked her deep into her eyes.

**The Autobot- Medbay**

`Hide and me just sat there on the camp bed. We didn´t said a word. He gently brushed a strand of my dark hair away.

I met his gaze and smiled soft.

"I love you."

"Love ya too, babe." He replied. Suddenly he grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"Well… I think I should tell you something." He answered, still smirking.

"Yeah?" I wanted him to continue.

"Optimus told me, a few days ago, that he discovered feelings for someone."

My jaw dropped. "Never!" I shouted.

`Hide chuckled. "It´s true. And now make an educated guess who´s the lucky girl."

My eyes widened. "G-Gem?" I sputtered.

My boyfriend nodded.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed happy and jumped off the berth. "Can´t be true! Ahaha! Yes! Oh gosh, how cute." I laughed.

`Hide chuckled. "Calm down honey. I know it´s cute."

I still jumped around. "I can´t! It´s too cute!" I cheered loud.

Ironhide stood up, grabbed me at my hips and lifted me up. "I understood. Now calm down."

I smirked. "Okay. Do you think he already confessed his feelings?"

`Hide shrugged. "Dunno. But they were alone the last hour. I think he told her how he feels."

"Oh I believe Gem feels the same way!" I said.

My mech smiled lovely and put me down again. I glomped him.

"There´s really much love in the air." I giggled.

`Hide chuckled. "Oh yes it is."

_To be continued…_


	6. Mum,Dad andRon?

Of _girls _and **autobots**

**Part six- Mum, Dad and…Ron?**

Warnings: sexual themes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The Decepticon attack was now two days ago and Ironhide was fully recovered. I was surprised how fast his injuries healed.

The atmosphere at the base was good, the whole morning.

Until Prime got a call.

"Major Lennox, what is it?" He asked over his .

"Ah, I see. Alright. Tell them I´ll be there in several minutes." With these words Prime closed his .

"What´s up Optimus?" I asked.

The Autobotleader seemed annoyed.

"Oh nothing… I just have a meeting now. Charlotte Mearing and her minions are here. Don´t know what´s the reason." The red and blue Mech sighed.

I giggled. "Minions? Aren´t you the one who says that we should treat other humans in a nice way?"

Prime looked at me. "Not all of them."

Me, `Hide and Gem couldn´t help but laughed.

We all knew Mearing. She was mean, arrogant and superfluous!

"Ironhide, would you mind watch over the girls and the base for a moment. I make it as short as possible with these damn bureaucrats." Optimus asked his weapon specialist.

The black Mech nodded. "Sure, no problem."

Prime smiled thankfully and walked down to the meeting hall.

"Wow, glad that I don´t have his job." I giggled.

Gem nodded. "Poor Optimus… I hope Mearing won´t eat him alive."

`Hide chuckled. "Don´t worry. He knows how to treat Mearing."

I sighed bored. "Anyone got plans for today?"

Gem shook her head. "Nope. But we could go to the beach." She suggested.

I only shrugged.

"Actually." Ironhide said. "I wanted to ask you something Stella."

I looked up to him. "Yes?" I asked surprised.

"I´m a little worried ´bout ya, because of the `Cons attack… I´d like to stay with you at your home. If you don´t mind?"

I felt smile growing on my face. "Of course not! I´d love it if you stay with me."

He smiled back. "Good… I just need to ask Prime ´bout this. Don´t know if he´ll allow it."

"Why shouldn't he?" Gem replied. "He´ll understand it `Hide. I´m sure."

I smiled at my friend.

"She´s right Hidey."

He groaned. I knew he hated it when I called him Hidey.

Gem laughed.

"Teasing as always, right Stella?"

I smirked at her.

"Yup."

The black Mech rolled his optics, but I saw a little smile in the corner of his mouth plate.

We talked and laughed a little longer, when Optimus came back in. Followed by Mearing and her `minions´.

"The lady of doom just entered the hangar." I whispered at Gem. She nodded and smirked.

Mearing grumped about something. Optimus just tried to be friendly, but I knew he was angry about the woman.

"I understand Miss Mearing. I will make sure that this won´t happen again. Alright, goodbye ma´am." He closed the big door behind her. Then he slammed his metal head against it and groaned pissed.

"Ya alright Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"Do I look like everything is alright?" Optimus replied.

`Hide chuckled. "So terrible?"

"Beyond terrible." The Prime answered. "She got mad because of a wrong sentence in the last report. ONE SENTENCE!" He yelled.

My eyes grew wide. I never saw Optimus so pissed. He seemed really stressed.

"Ya know this demon." My Mech said with a smirk. "She always mourns about something."

Prime slightly smiled. "I should get used to it, hu?"

`Hide nodded, then his gaze wandered to me and back to his leader. "Hey Optimus, would you mind if Stella and I would drive to her house, relaxing a little?"

The red and blue Mech shook his head. "No problem. Enjoy your time."

The weapon specialist smiled and transformed into his altmode. "Get in girl." He said to me.

"Okay, see you later guys." I waved at Gem and Prime and hopped onto the drivers seat.

"Bye Stella." Shouted Gem.

Hide closed the drivers door and drove off with screeching tires.

The last thing I saw was Gem, laughing.

"`Hide! Not so fast!" I shouted giggling.

"Don´t worry babe. I can handle it." He answered.

I felt that he was smirking. My eyes rolled automatically but I still smiled.

„Horny Robot…" I murmured.

Only minutes later we arrived the arterial road. The black Mech drove much faster then the speed limit allowed it. I couldn´t stop giggling.

„`Hide… slow down. We have time!"

The Robot revved his engine.

„Maybe you have time, I don´t." He replied chuckling.

„You´re a way too impatient, my friend." I said.

Again he boosted his speed. The landscape blurred under my gaze.

**Nest Base**

Meanwhile Optimus and Gem walked down to the beach. The tall Autobotleader had activated his holoform. Hand in hand they walked trough the warm sand. Gem smiled.

She was still surprised that Optimus Prime fell in love with her, head over heels. She sighed happy.

„Everything alright?" Prime asked.

„Hu? Oh yes." Gem answered smiling. „I´m just enjoying the sun."

Optimus holoform slightly smiled back.

„You really like the beach, right?"

Gem nodded. „Yeah I do. Though we have beaches too in the UK… I like this beach more. At least the water is warm every day."

Prime chuckled. „Glad you like it."

He placed an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and gave her a kiss on her head.

Gem turned her head and looked at her boyfriend.

„Optimus, can I ask you something?"

The holoform nodded. „Sure, what is it?"

Gem cleared her throat. „Well, `Hide asked if it would be okay if he could stay with Stella at her house. Only for a few days. He´s worried because of the Decepticons."

Prime sighed. „No, I don´t mind. I don´t need him here at the moment. You can send Stella an SMS." He answered with a smile.

Gem cheered a little. „Cool! Alright."

She got her phone and texted her friend.

**Meanwhile**

I felt my phone vibrating in the pocket of my jeans.

I checked my Text messages.

_Hey Stella! Good news. I asked Optimus if it´d be okay if `Hide stays with u at ur house. He agreed. __J__ Enjoy your time!_

I smiled bright.

„Hey `Hide. Optimus says it´s alright that you wanna stay with me."

„Really? Great!" He replied trough his radio and raised his speed again.

Ironhide´s altmode stopped with smoking tires in front of my house.

„Tada! We´re there!" He shouted happily.

He made my seat jiggling.

„Out! Out! Out!" Forged my Mech and I giggled once more.

I hopped out of the Pick up and grabbed my bag, searching for the keys.

`Hide activated his holoform and pulled his arms around my waist, carrying me to the front door.

„Open it!" He said, jumping from foot to foot.

„You sound like someone who needs to pee badly." I snapped playfully.

„No, I sound like someone who badly needs to make love with his girlfriend!" He replied, pushing the door open. I laughed when he wrapped his arms around me, carrying me upstairs in bridal style.

In space of less then two minutes we undressed each other and fell into my bed. `Hide pulled the blanket over our heads.

His rough hands ran over my skin and I shivered.

I moaned when he found my pulse, caressing it with his lips.

He moved his head down, to my clavicle and shoulder, leaving kisses everywhere.

I ran my fingers through his black hair and moaned his name when he gently kneaded my breasts.

The tips of my fingers dug deep into his shoulders when he ran his tongue over my nipples.

„`Hide…." I murmured with relish.

He crooked a smile and kissed me. The tip of his tongue licked over my lips, begging for entrance. My slice opened and the Mech´s tongue danced around in my mouth.

I felt his manhood growing between my thighs.

My breath came in gasps and I cried out my lovers name when he entered me.

I hugged his back with my legs pulling him closer.

„Ngh, Stella!" He shouted a little surprised, moving faster.

I moaned in lust when he thrusts into me once more.

My hands ran down his chest, I felt the hard muscles moving.

He wiped away my dark hair, kissing my neck and jaw line, moaning my name.

His thrusts became harder. I cried out when he nearly brought me to the edge of desire.

„Ah! Yes! Don´t stop…" I moaned loud.

Thankfully I had no neighbors, who could get irritated by our groaning and shouting.

Hide brought his chest closer to mine, kissing me passionate. Then he grabbed my hips and turned around.

I gasped surprised when I realized that I was on top now.

A moan escaped my mouth when I moved my hips.

My lovers hands ran over my back and butt, making me move again.

I clutched the blanket.

„Oh jeez! Yes!"

Beneath me, Hide hissed and moaned with pleasure, enjoying my pumping hips. I gracefully moved my hips faster, feeling his manhood inside me.

„Feels so good…" I mumbled with relish.

`Hide growled in response, strengthening his grip around my waist.

I slightly scratched over his chest when I felt my climax coming near.

With one quick move, Ironhide sat up, bringing his head closer to mine.

„I love ya." He whispered.

„Love you too." I moaned back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His kisses were passionate and hot. He made me pumping my hips again.

Our breaths came fast and in gasps, when I moved my hips more and more.

´Hide groaned, stroking over my back.

I enjoyed his tight grip, kissing him french.

We both panted exhausted and heated, feeling waves of pleasure.

I cried out my lovers name when the climax hit me. There was this electrifying feeling, that I never felt before.

I felt so close to Hide, like I´d knew him for ages. He was the man, uhm mech I always searched for.

I panted heavily, relaxing in his lap. His gaze met mine. He smiled exhausted.

I looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

„I love you, `Hide."

„Love ya too, babe." He replied. „More than anything else."

„More than your cannons?" I asked with a smirk.

He chuckled. „Yes, more than my cannons."

I rolled off his lap, taking a deep breath.

„That was epic."

The mech laughed. „Thanks. Was my intention."

**Meanwhile at the beach**

Gem snuggled up into Prime´s arms, enjoying the warm sunrays.

She looked up to him and smiled.

Two days ago, he- Optimus Prime- told her that he loved her.

The Autobotleader, picked the human girl.

Gem giggled.

„What´s so funny?", asked Optimus.

„Oh nothing. I´m just very happy at the moment." Gem answered.

The mech smiled softly. He understood what she meant.

„What do you think are `Hide and Stella doing?" Gem asked after some seconds of silent.

Prime chuckled. „Well. I have several ideas, but I don´t wanna think about it too much."

The blonde girl laughed. „True."

Optimus gave his girlfriend a kiss on her forehead and leaned against a sandy dune.

Yeah… The great Optimus Prime was in love with a human woman.

And it felt good.

**Stella´s house**

After Hide´s and mine little session, I took a quick shower.

The warm water prickled on my skin and reminded me on sensual last hour.

I sighed relaxed and turned off the water. I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a big towel around my body.

I tiptoed back into the bedroom. `Hide was still laying inside the king-sized bed with closed eyes.

„Hey." I started. „I´ll get me some food. I´m in the kitchen."

„`Kay babe." He replied, looking up to me. „Only wearing a towel?" The mech looked questioning.

I smirked. „I believe that I don´t have to wear more clothes today."

The dark haired holoform chuckled. „I see…"

I giggled, then walked down to the kitchen.

Just when I got myself a glass of milk I heard the sound of a V8 engine. I stuck my head out of a small window and looked at my driveway. There was this black Dodge Nitro. And he seemed familiar. I gulped.

„Uh oh…Shit!"

I nearly dropped my glass of milk. What in Jesus´ name my parents wanted here?!

„`Hide!" I yelled and ran upstairs. „Ironhide! Problem! Big problem!" I slammed the door open. The mech shot up.

„What the?!" He asked. „What´s wrong Stella?"

I looked panicked. „My parents.. They pay us a little visit!"

„What?!" He shouted. „Why?"

„I totally forgot about that! I´m sorry. C´mon! Clothes back on!" I threw his shirt and jeans on the bed, grabbed my own clothes.

„Stella! I´m not made for a parents! I don´t wanna be the guy who screws daddies girl!" Hide growled.

„Oh c´mon! Don´t be such a coward!" I snapped, then I heard the doorbell. „Oh no…"

I gulped and went downstairs. I hope my hair didn´t looked too messy. I wiped over my clothes, took a deep breath and opened the door.

„Hi honey!" My parents shouted simultaneous.

I crooked a smile. „Hey…" _Why now? Why do they have to visit me __**now**__?_

I thought annoyed.

„Hey baby." My mum said, hugging me close. „Look, I made you some cupcakes."

She handed me a small basket with several, colorful cupcakes. I always liked my mum´s pastries, but **not now!**

„Oh, thanks mum." I mumbled.

„Come here, little honey puff!" My dad said, bear hugging me.

„Ouch Dad! Too tight!" I yelped, freeing myself.

He chuckled and let me go.

„It´s been a while since we last saw you." My mum started. „How´s life been?"

I nervously looked at her. How could I tell her that I was in love with an giant Alienrobot?

„Uhm well, ya know." I began, when I suddenly heard Ironhide coming down upstairs.

„I need to tell you something."

My parents looked curious behind me, when Hide entered the room. He looked…well not happy, but friendly.

„Mum, Dad. This is, uhm Ron. Yes. That´s Ron Hide my boyfriend."

„Ron?" Ironhide hissed at me.

„Just go with it." I snapped back, smiling at my parents.

My dad raised an eyebrow. He never had a problem with my boyfriends. I hope it won´t started now.

„Hi Ron, name´s Ryan." My father finally said, shaking his hand.

„Nice to meet ya sir."

„Hey Ron. I´m Anna." My mother introduced herself.

„Hello ma´am. Nice to meet ya too." Hide answered friendly.

I smiled up to him.

„Please call me Anna, Ron."

Hide nodded. „Alright."

We talked a while, when my mum finally asked the horrible question.

„So, Ron, where did ya met our daughter?"

We both gulped.

„Well." My mech started explaining. „I met her at my Army-base. We had an open day and a common friend of us, Gem, brought her to base. I saw her and well… fell in love with her head over heels."

I smiled softly.

„Aww, now that´s cute." My dad said.

I giggled. At least not everything about Hide´s story was a lie.

Suddenly my mum pulled me away from the others.

My dad and Hide were sunken into a deep conversation about the Army.

„I´m happy for you, Stella." She said. „So…how´s he?"

I smiled when I answered. „He´s great mum. Sometimes a bit gruff and cynical but very lovely and cute. I really love him."

My mother looked happily at me. „Good to hear. So, he´s a soldier, right?"

I nodded. „Yup."

She looked serious at me. „Aren´t you afraid to loose him?"

I sighed and looked at Ironhide.

„Yes…I am afraid. But he´s the toughest boy I´ve ever met. He´ll always come back."

Mum smiled softly. „I believe he will."

Meanwhile my Father and _Ron _found another topic to talk about. Me.

„So Ron… How long are you and Stella a couple now."

„Since one month now." Hide answered.

My dad nodded silent. „Hm, you really love her, right?"

Hide looked a bit surprised. „O-of course sir. I love her more than my own life!"

My father smiled. „Actually this question was meant to be a joke. I know you love her. Seems like she feels the same for you."

My mech chuckled. „I hope so."

Suddenly my father cleared his throat, looking very serious at Hide.

„Ron… You´re not Stella´s first boyfriend. You two are a great couple- but I know what couples do. So, you two had…?" He gestured a little.

Hide gulped shocked. „Uhm, yes sir. I hope you don´t mind! I mean-"

My father burst into a laughter. „And again- just a joke. Don´t worry Ron. I like you. I know you´re the guy who screws daddies little girl."

Ironhide blushed-much. I couldn´t help but giggle.

„S-sir, I uhm…I" Ironhide spluttered embarrassed.

My Dad smirked and Mum smacked his head.

„You´re unbelievable Ryan! How can you say something like that!" She hissed.

But her husband just chuckled. „A joke between two men. Where´s the problem?"

My mum only rolled her eyes and groaned. Dad has always been like that- and I believed that he would never change.

My parents stayed with Ron and me some more hours, until my mum decided to leave. Finally!

„Okay, was good to see you again Stella." She said, hugging me. „And it was great to meet you Ron."

My mech smiled friendly, shaking her hand.

„So, Ron." My father started again. „Take good care of my honey puff. I´ll keep an eye on you."

Hide slightly chuckled. „I will. Don´t worry Ryan."

I was glad that my parents liked Ron-err Ironhide. Though they didn´t knew what he really was. And I thought it would the best if they never find out.

„Okay, time to say goodbye." My mum said, waving at me.

„Bye Mum, Dad!" I shouted and closed the door.

`Hide still sat at the table.

I smiled apologetic.

„Sorry ´bout this unintentionally visit."

He slammed his head on the table.

„Horror!" He yelled desperate.

I laughed.

„Oh c´mon. It wasn´t that bad!"

„No, it wasn´t bad- it was terrible!" He snapped back.

„My parents like you. What else do ya want?" I asked.

„Don´t get me wrong, Stella. I like your parents. But your dad…kinda frightened me."

I laughed once more.

„All my boyfriends told me that."

„I understand them!" He groaned.

I sat down onto his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

„You´ll get over it."

„I hope so." He replied. „But I think I´ll need Ratchets help as an approved therapist to get over it."

I smacked him playfully. He chuckled.

„Love you." I said.

„Love you more." He answered.

_To be continued_


End file.
